


Compromise

by lostin_space



Series: A Prince and His Knight [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Prince Michael, you have to stop.”“Stop what?”
Relationships: Micahel Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: A Prince and His Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554406
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope au mashup: 14. Bodyguard au + 54. Secret relationship

“Prince Michael, you have to stop.”

“Stop what?”

Strong, hardened knight and personal guard Alex Manes giggled. Michael nearly melted at the sound, pressing another kiss to his cheek and his nose and both of his eyelids. Alex gripped his hips and gently pried him away. 

“Anyone could walk in.”

“Let them.”

“Absolutely not,” Alex said firmly, no longer smiling as he took a firm step back. Michael frowned. “I’m not going to end up like another one of your playthings. I have a reputation to uphold." 

"You’re not a plaything,” Michael said with a pout. Truthfully, Alex was a plaything. The best plaything he’d ever played with in his life. He wanted to play for the rest of time. It wasn’t his fault that that was the only option they had.

“If your father finds out, he'll–”

“Do nothing because he’d prefer I fuck a guard than anyone who might try to blackmail me. You’re safe and sweet and he won’t mind,” Michael assured, running his hands over Alex’s chest before grabbing his shoulders and tugging him closer.

“If people find out, they’ll say things about me that aren’t true,” Alex said softly, looking down between them. Michael didn’t get it, not really. People said things about him that weren’t true all the time and he found it funny. But the idea seemed to make Alex sad, so he hugged him.

“Let them. I’ll banish them all,” he promised. Alex laughed softly, shaking his head.

“The last thing you tried to banish, it was a rabbit and your father had to sit you down and tell you that you can’t banish a rabbit. You really think he’d let you banish a person?”

“That rabbit bit me,” Michael said in defense, still hugging Alex close, “But, yes, I think he would. Especially if they were saying nasty things about my favorite guard.”

“Mhm,” Alex hummed softly, but the kiss he pressed to Michael’s neck felt like a good compromise, “We can’t tell anyone still, but I’ll try to not be so horrified by the idea.”

“Okay,” Michael said, grinning happily at him despite the fact he rolled his eyes.

If only Alex was aware that was the first compromise he’d ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
